Championship Wrestling Federation
Not to be confused with Anthony Romeri's CWF The Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) is an e-fed operated by J. Rish. Originally run in the late 90s and early 2000s, the CWF was resurrected in July 2009 with a mixture of old and new faces. The CWF runs a weekly Tuesday Night Massacre show, with Pay-Per-Views being run every five to six weeks. The The federation became defunct in 2011. After several reunion events, the CWF was resurrected in 2017 with WrestleFest 3. History CWF is a federation that was founded by Justin Rishel in the early 2000s and immediately made a huge impact in the efedding scene touring across the country. The federation had it's ups and downs over the years, but in October 2010, Championship Wrestling Federation was bought out by Steven Gamble, who plans on running the federation under a smaller budget. However at the same time Gamble has made it clear that he is looking for talented and dedicated athletes to join up with the legendary company. Steven gamble left the post in early 2011 after former roster member "The Ripper" Danny B brought out the majority of shares in the company. Danny Continued to run the federation until his departure from the company in June 2011. In August 2017, with Wrestle Fest 3, the company returned to take its spot at the top of the wrestling world. Shows From 2009 to 2011, Championship Wrestling Federation ran one weekly show, Tuesday Night Massacre. Pay-Per-Views took place every five to six weeks, with some - such as May's Golden Intentions PPV, headlined with a fed wide Royal Rumble named of course Golden Intentions - having a particular theme while others remain more open. In the new 2017 era, CWF will run events called Evolution every 2 weeks. Special pay per view events will also take place every few months. CWF pay-per-views have included: * WrestleFest (9 August 2009) * Redemption (22 September 2009) * Frozen Over IV (3 November 2009) * Confliction (8 December 2009) * Genesis (26 January 2010) * Modern Warfare (2 March 2010) * Elevation (14 April 2010) * Golden Intentions (18 May 2010) * Summer Games (15 June 2010) * Wrestle Fest II (20 July 2010) * Redemption (24 August 2010) * ReAwakening (16 November 2010) * Frozen Over V (31 December 2010) * Confliction 2011 (February 15, 2011) * Modern Warfare (April 17, 2011) * Elevation (June 15, 2011) * Golden Intentions (July 8, 2011) * Convergence (June 8, 2012) * Reunion (July 27, 2017) * WrestleFest III (August 21, 2017) Gimmick matches The CWF is home to a number of explosive gimmick matches, including the following: * End Games. This match takes the form of two teams (usually of four) going head to head in an enormous steel cage. Competitors can be eliminated by pinfall or submission, and the match continues until only one wrestler remains. If two or more members of the same team are the only wrestlers remaining they must wrestle one another. The End Games match was first used at the CWF's Redemption pay-per-view event in September 2009. In that match, Victor Quinn outlasted seven other competitors to become CWF World Heavyweight Champion. * Golden Intentions. A Royal Rumble type match featuring the entire roster, plus a few mystery guests. The winner of Golden Intentions is guaranteed a World title shot. The first GI was won by Chris Andrews on 10 November 2009,who went on to face Cain at Confliction. * The Tower. A three-story structure is erected in the ring with platforms on each level and ladders along the sides connecting the two. Each level is home to a variety of weapons, increasing in brutality with each level. The match is won when one wrestler throws the other off the Tower. This match was first held at CWF's Confliction PPV. In that match, Elijah defeated Franklin Fredrickson. * Powerbomb KO Match. This match is won when you Powerbomb your opponent into submission enough that they cannot rise to the count of ten. * Bloodbath Match. A variation on the First Blood match, in a Bloodbath Match you must make your opponent bleed before going for the pin or submission. * Hellbound Match. A triple cage is set up around the ring, with weaponry placed in the second cage and the championship title being defended hanging up atop the third. * Modern Warfare Tournament. An annual pay per view event based on a World Title tournament, where the champion him/herself has to battle it out right from the get go with no advantages. The semifinals and finals culminate at the ppv itself. Roster * Angel * Angelica * Ataxia * Billy Anderson * The Blue Scorpion * Cain * Chris Andrews * Chris Xtreme * Colton Mace * Crazy Chris * Dangerous Dan * Dan "The Hammer" Highlander * "The Ripper" Danny B * Edgar Tully * Elijah * Evil Klown * Jace Valentine * Jacob Tully * Kaylan El * Lance Andrews * Mike Crisis * Mindy De Santiago * Omega * Psycho Ninja * Randamonium * RM Strong * Ryan Storm * Synn Deville * Trent Steel * Twiztid * Viper * Weapon X Staff * Clark Summits (Referee) * "Big" Denny Davidson (Referee) * Jim Gunt (Play by play commentator) * Mike Rolash (Color commentator) * Chester Taylor (Commentator) * Chris Andrews (Backstage interviewer) * Pamela Skye (Referee) * Ray Douglas (Ring announcer) * Tara Robinson (Backstage Interviewer) * Trent Robbins (Head Referee) Champions * CWF World Heavyweight Champion: Elijah * CWF Impact Champion: Dan "The Hammer" Highlander * CWF Paramount Champion: Vacant Groups Tag teams * "Andrelica": Chris Andrews and Angelica. * The Demons of Death: Anubis, "The Ripper" Danny B, The Blue Scorpion * The Unstoppable Force: Tyler Anderson and Billy Anderson (with Stormee Bright-Anderson) Stables * The Cyndicate: Chaolin Sahn, Ryan Storm, "The Ripper" Danny B, Anubis, King Nothing. * The Insurgency: Angel, Cain, Elijah, Omega * The Enterprise - disbanded * The Entourage: Jarvis King, Mark Carlton, Colton Mace OOC information The CWF is a roleplay fed. Matches are judged by a three person staff, and members are encouraged to give input via weekly "fan polls." Members may have a maximum of two active wrestlers at any one time. Created wrestlers only. Roleplay limits are as follows: * Tuesday Night Massacre: one roleplay per person * Pay-per-views: two roleplays per person (with the exception of tag team matches which remain one each.) All roleplays are, in-universe, considered to be aired on the CWF show "Wired." While never produced as an actual show, in practical terms this means anything put in a roleplay should be assumed to be seen by and open for comment from the rest of the roster. The CWF is home to an active, mostly friendly, and occasionally crazy out-of character community. External links * Website * Forums Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Federations Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content